Separation
by Neocolai
Summary: Thorin blames Fili and Kili for the missing Arkenstone, and he punishes them in only way he knows will succeed: isolation until the true thief owns up to his crime.


**All right, I admit it! I went to see the Hobbit a second time and I loved it. Feels for Durin deaths! (Except Fili's…. I blinked and missed that scene.) :(**

**Have some sorrow, because I was in an angsty mood today. X) ****  
**

**I do not own The Hobbit or anything related to Tolkein's works.**

**This is NOT a death fic.**

* * *

"Someone has betrayed me." The wound bled and Thorin knew not whom to trust. Only Bilbo had stood by him faultlessly. Surely he knew who would steal such a precious treasure.

Bilbo's eyes flickered to the side and Thorin _knew_.

"One of my kin?" he whispered hoarsely.

"No, no – wait…"

Bilbo stammered on about 'lost' and 'time', but Thorin had ceased to hear him.

_Fili and Kili… surely not … _

Fili had abandoned him in Laketown. Kili had fought Thorin ever since they reached the mountain. _Mahal_, how could he have been so blind?

"Which one of them has it?" Thorin asked dully.

"What? No, Thorin, you're not _listening – _"

"Which one of them has it?" Thorin repeated.

Bilbo rapidly shook his head. "No one. Thorin, _no one_ has the Arkenstone. It is _lost_, do you understand me?"

"No." Slowly Thorin shook his head. "No, it is not lost." He turned away, filled with grief. "Leave me, Bilbo."

"Thorin? Are you sure – "

"Leave me!"

Startled, Bilbo stared at him a moment and then silently padded away. Thorin leaned against the wall, covering his face to hide his grief.

After all that he had given them: his heart, his trust, his faith and a kingdom beside, one of his nephews had stolen the King's Jewel. It had to be Fili. Fili knew the value of his heritage, and he was angry with Thorin for leaving Kili behind.

But greed had never outweighed Fili's loyalty.

Kili, then. He was young and brash, and quick to leap at a profitable opportunity. He had little motivation for loyalty, after Thorin had turned him away.

But jewels had never charmed Kili more than the satisfaction that his family was proud of him.

_But neither of them have chanced upon __**this**__ priceless gem._

It had to be Fili or Kili. Any other Dwarf would have trembled at the thought of Thorin's wrath. The young were impetuous, however, and more prone to rebellion. Which of the two had cast aside king and kin for the sake of his own empty comforts?

Thorin called them aside that evening. Fili was calm, awaiting instructions as was his duty. Kili fidgeted, eager and yet anxious. They would not hide anything from one another. The one would have already have known about the other's travesty.

"Fili… Kili…." He would give them a chance. Mahal knew he did not want to accuse them. "My sister's sons… do not lie to me any longer. Which one of you has it?"

The boys exchanged a baffled glance and Fili asked, "What do you mean, Uncle?"

"The Arkenstone." It was hot and thick on his tongue and a branding iron on his heart. "Fili. Do not withhold it from me."

"But we don't have it!" Kili protested. Aghast, he looked at his brother and back at Thorin.

"We would have given it to you long before now," Fili reasoned.

How Thorin wished he could have believed them. Their denial crushed his soul, for he knew in that moment they both had turned against him. "Of course," he said, forcing a smile that was jagged inside. "You would never betray me."

Fili and Kili exchanged a glance and shook their heads in unison. Fully convinced, Thorin nodded in despair.

"Come with me."

They wavered.

"Now!" he barked the command.

Worried, Fili clapped his brother's shoulder and trailed after Thorin. They did not speak as he led them through the twisting corridors of the lower levels. Kili began to stumble, glancing rapidly over his shoulder as the light was taken away. Thorin's torch flickered eerily, illuminating the worry in Fili's expression.

"Thorin, where are we going?"

"Here." His voice husked and his hand lingered on the cell door. He did not want to do this.

Whirling around, Thorin seized Fili's arm and flung him into the darkness. He saw the golden head strike the floor before the iron barrier clanged shut and the key twisted ominously.

"Thorin!" Fili rolled to his feet and slammed against the iron bars, confusion and fear interchanging as the door held firm.

"What are you doing?" Kili shoved into Thorin and snatched for the keys, while Fili's hands prodded on the other side.

"Enough, Kili!" Thorin twisted away and yanked the prince by his hair, throwing him against the door. Bone smacked metal and Kili moaned, clutching the bars as he struggled to remain conscious.

"No!" Fili screamed. "Thorin, what are you doing?"

Instantly Thorin hauled Kili up under the arms and laced his fingers behind his head. "Don't fight me, Kili."

"Th'rn," Kili slurred, pulling feebly at his guardian's hands.

"Thorin, what is the meaning of this? What has he ever done against you?"

"Do not speak to me," Thorin said raggedly. He could not listen to their poisonous words. They would weave lies of innocence until he was lost and confused, unable to trust his own senses.

"Kili, no! Thorin, let him go!"

"Fee…." Kili croaked, reaching blindly for his brother.

Thorin's heart clenched as he dragged his nephew down the hall, far from his traitorous kin. His torch was lost, but he knew these halls. Long corridors barricaded by silence led to another row of cells. He laid Kili on the floor and paused to cup his nephew's aching head, before forcing himself to turn away.

"Until what is mine is returned, you will remain here," he said woodenly. The key '_snicked'_ and Thorin leaned his head wearily against the bars. "Do not withhold this from me, Kili."

"I don't understand!" Kili sobbed.

"You think I do?" Thorin said. "Why do you not speak to me, Kili? Is it your brother? Are you protecting him?"

"Fili doesn't _have_ the Arkenstone," Kili insisted. "Why would he betray you?"

So often he had admired the brothers' loyalty. Now, it was his bane.

"Until the Arkenstone is returned to me," Thorin said gravely, "You will remain here."

"Wait!" Kili staggered to his feet, thrusting his hand through the bars. "It was me. It was me, Thorin. I took the Arkenstone." He paused, gagging as his face went ashen. "Don't blame Fili."

Thorin swept his nephew's damp bangs from his face and shook his head compassionately. "Don't lie to me, Kili. Please. Wait until the sickness has passed. Then we will talk."

"Not lying." Kili swayed and then turned aside, spewing vomit across the cell floor. Thorin winced in sympathy and pulled away.

"I will send Oin to tend to you. You are still my sister's son, Kili. I ask so little of you."

"Don't…have… Thorin!"

His feet dragged and Thorin yearned to remain; to hold his nephew and calm him until the illness passed. So often he had comforted them when they were small. To hear the anguish in Kili's voice and turn his back… they could not understand how unbearable this was.

"Do not hold out on me," Thorin whispered to the empty hall. "For all our sakes."

* * *

"Will you not let me speak to him?"

While Kili protested violently, slamming himself against the door and shouting for freedom, Fili waited. Silent. Accepting. There were bruises on his chin, similar to the ones streaking Kili's arms. He, too, fought against the iron hold. But he would not let Thorin see his weakness.

"Kili is well," Thorin said. "You have been here two days, Fili. Will you tell me where you have hidden it?"

"I can't tell you anything if I don't know where it is!" Pent frustration broke free and blue eyes bored into Thorin's own. "Were you not listening to Balin? Would we not have given the Arkenstone to you by this time?"

"Fili…" Thorin shook his head. He knew better than to trust Balin or his brother. For a day and a night the sons of Fundin had raged, accusing Thorin of lunacy and questioning his right to the throne. Had he not Bilbo to rely on, Thorin would have fallen into despair.

"Let me speak to Kili. Please." A quiet plea for sensibility. "What if … What if I was wrong? Perhaps Kili mistakenly took the Arkenstone. He will listen to me. He will return it to you."

"It would be no mistake." No flowery excuses for the warriors Thorin himself had trained. "Where has your brother hidden it, Fili?"

"I don't know!" Fili slammed his fists against the bars. "Kili would never lie to me, Uncle. Give me a chance to ask him!"

"No." He would not let them draw strength from one another. "Until you give me your word of honor, you shall not see one another. I will not let him deceive you, Fili."

"He won't deceive me!" Fili said. "This is Kili we're talking about. You said yourself there was no one you could rely on better, second to me."

Thorin shook his head. "Things have changed."

* * *

"Thorin, are you … are you absolutely sure you're doing the right thing?"

How strange, that a mere Hobbit could calm the storm that plagued his mind. Thorin clapped Bilbo's shoulder, swallowing back his grief.

"How can I see past the knowledge that my own sister's sons have conspired against me?"

"They haven't conspired against you," Bilbo insisted. "They're not traitors, Thorin. This is _Fili_ and _Kili_. They've fought Orcs, faced the threat of torture by goblins, and braved a dragon for you. Thorin, you've got to let them go."

"Do not question how I rebuke my kin," Thorin said gently. "You do not understand how this wounds me."

"No, I think you don't understand." Bilbo took a deep breath and plowed on. "Fili and Kili have stayed by your side through every insane, reckless scheme you've concocted. We have faced spiders, Orcs, trolls, woodland Elves, not to mention the dragon, and no one has ever questioned your right as king. They're your nephews, Thorin. They wouldn't rob you."

If only more people treasured the simple things in life, just like those of the Shire. Thorin smiled wanly and patted Bilbo's shoulder. "This is not something Hobbits can grasp. Look after your acorn, Bilbo. Let me handle the Arkenstone."

"Wait…. Thorin!"

* * *

As soon as Kili saw Thorin approach, he flung himself at the door. "Please, just let me see him for a minute!"

He was thinner; his cheeks a little more hollow and his eyes a little more haunted. Thorin pressed his brow to Kili's, but the younger shuddered and pulled away.

"Please!"

"Will you tell me which of you has stolen it?"

"I told you!" Kili shouted. "Fili doesn't have the Arkenstone! _I _don't have the Arkenstone! Why won't you believe me? Where is he? Where is my brother?"

"Safe," Thorin assured. "He has come to no harm. Kili, tell me now. Was it your brother?"

"It wasn't Fili!" Kili threw his hands up in exasperation. "Neither of us has it! There! I've said it over and over. Will you let us go?"

Fili was no better.

"Fili, it's been – "

"Five days. I know. Balin told me." He was sitting in the corner again, idly picking at a piece of wood he'd torn from the bench. Given the snapped knife blades scattered across the hall, he'd tried to pick the lock many times already. But Dwarven bolts were sturdier than those of Elven dungeons. There was no way out, save for the key.

Thorin sighed and despaired for his nephews. "Kili is well."

"Then let him out. He hasn't done anything."

"Both of you are lying to me."

Wretched blue eyes smote him. No more words were exchanged.

* * *

"Thorin, you're not yourself!" Balin said sternly. "The Thorin I knew would never accuse his kin without proof."

"What do you know?" Thorin asked darkly. A sudden thought struck him. "You've collaborated with them, haven't you? You're all plotting against me!"

Balin stared at him in horror. "You're not the king I once knew, Thorin. You're no more than a beast yourself."

He whirled upon his advisor, sword ringing. "Get out!"

With a last, devastated look, Balin left him alone.

* * *

"Bilbo… If someone _were_ to find the Arkenstone…." Balin hesitated and wrung his hands. "If that were possible… I fear it may be our only way to save Fili and Kili."

"But you said it would make him worse," Bilbo said.

"I know." Balin closed his eyes and rubbed his brow. "But there's only one key, and Thorin will not entrust that to anyone – not even Oin. I fear we may lose Kili before Thorin realizes their innocence."

"He's driving himself mad," Bilbo echoed. He thought of enthusiastic Kili, locked in a cell day after day, with only his own thoughts for company. If not for Ori and Bombur and others who sat for hours trying to cheer him, Bilbo feared Kili would have battered himself senseless in his desperation to escape.

And Fili… Bilbo had never seen him so tortured and withdrawn. The unfair captivity was wearing down on them both.

Maybe it was better for them all if Thorin found his pretty gem.

* * *

"Thorin, if I had it I would give it to you now, I swear!" Kili paced like a captive bear, clawing at his scalp and not caring that his meagre supper was kicked across the floor.

"Where is it, Kili?"

"I don't know! I don't know! I don't know!" His eyes were shadowed from insomnia. He wouldn't eat, he wouldn't sleep, and still he blamed Thorin for his predicament.

"If only you would trust me," Thorin said brokenly. "After all I have given to you. Was this one thing too important?"

Kili fell on the bench and covered his face with his hands, giving a choked sob. "I don't have it, Thorin."

* * *

"How is Kili?" Fili asked jaggedly.

"He will not eat." Better to tell Fili the truth. Either he would confess to his crimes faster, or find a way to implore Kili to see reason. "I have done all I can for him."

Steely eyes knifed into Thorin. "You haven't done everything."

"When you tell me where the Arkenstone is, I will let you both go."

"Then we have nothing more to say to each other."

The stoniness in Fili's eyes unnerved Thorin. Sensing a loss of control, he struck the iron gate and stomped away.

* * *

They both screamed for each other in the night. Dreams of Orcs and fire made them distraught with fear, and they cried out the other's names until someone from the company personally delivered a message. They had invented coded answers by now; just to be sure no one was lying simply to calm them.

"Thorin, you've got to put a stop to this!" Balin implored. "The lads are tearing themselves to pieces, and an army lies right outside our door. There's no Arkenstone to be found. Wherever it is, it's been long buried."

"I will find it!" Thorin raged, flinging his advisor aside. "They cannot conceal it from me forever!"

Balin's jaw was set. There was no kindness in his eyes. "This is it, then. This is the day I no longer recognize you as my king."

Thorin swallowed convulsively. "You were always waiting to stab me in the back."

"Never!" Balin said. "But you're not the Thorin I remember. Your family used to mean more to you than gold. I cannot jeopardize the lives of Dis' sons any longer."

"Then leave them!" Thorin deflated, gasping. "Leave them, and find your own _king_."

Balin did not grace him with a reply. Later in the evening, Thorin heard him weeping.

* * *

"Please, Thorin." Kili no longer rose to plead his case. He lay listlessly, eyes turned to the floor. Two weeks in solitude, bereft of his golden light, had reduced him to nothing. "Let me see him one last time."

"You're not dying, Kili." How Thorin longed to cradle his nephew and brush away those unshed tears. "You will see your brother again."

Kili sighed. "I know I will."

But not in the Halls of Mandos, Thorin vowed. He would consult Oin; find a way to force Kili to eat. He would not lose his treasure, despite Kili's unforgiveable duplicity.

"You'll tell Fili the thrush is at the door?" Kili pleaded. "Tell him I love him?"

"The raven calls at night," Thorin responded, priding himself for overhearing the message intended for Bilbo to pass along. "He says to hold strong."

A wane smile. Kili apathetically trailed a feather down the bench.

"Kili. Speak to me. One word, that is all I need. Tell me where I can find it."

"I don't know where the Arkenstone is." Kili's voice was a faint murmur, as though he could no longer muster the energy to argue. Thorin tired of the game.

"Then stay here and starve." He did not mean it, but anger sharpened his voice and Kili flinched. Afraid of his own temper, Thorin swiftly left.

* * *

"He'll die." Fili's voice was hollow and desperate. "If you leave him there much longer, he'll die, Thorin."

Fili was close to tears, and Thorin could not bring himself to weep alongside him. "It is his choice."

"Why do you blame this on him?" Fili choked. "Blame it on me, if you will! Kili has done nothing!"

"Then you confess to taking the Arkenstone?" Thorin asked numbly.

"Yes! Yes!" Fili said, a tear streaking down his cheek as he pressed a hand over his mouth. "Yes, I would confess to anything. Just let him go."

"Where is it?" Darkness lowered his voice and Thorin was too distracted to notice.

"In the treasure chamber." Fili spoke rapidly. Thorin chose to believe it was desperation, and not a clever lie. "Hidden near the base of the gold pile. There's a broken pillar there. It should still be hidden, if no one has disturbed anything."

Slowly Thorin nodded. "Thank you, Fili."

"Now _please_, Thorin, will you let him go?"

Thorin shook his head. "When I find it, Fili, you will both be released."

"Thorin, you can't!" Fili bolted and his legs crumbled, immobile for too long. He clung to the bars and reached for Thorin. "Please, _Uncle_! You can't keep him there any longer!"

"When I find it, I will let him go," Thorin assured. He smiled kindly and left, Fili's ragged shouts echoing behind him.

* * *

It was a lie. It was all a lie. The Arkenstone was not to be found. Thorin felt cheated; conned; let down by the one he had trusted with Erebor's future.

"It is not to be found here."

He sadly let the gold trickle from his hands. "All is lost. My own nephews betrayed me."

Laughter rang merrily and he raised his eyes, his heart sinking at a vision long dead. A child of starlight ran with joyful shouts, pursued by another child who shone like purified gold. Tears softened murky blue as Thorin remembered the days of old. Spritely children, free as a puff of dogwood fluff on a fresh breeze. They knew neither fear nor barricade. They were innocent.

The dark haired child turned to him and Thorin knelt, holding out his arms. Dark eyes searched him anxiously and the child cried out, reaching for the shelter of his brother. Golden fingers fell short of the tiny hand and the elder shrieked as he slid away.

Suddenly Smaug's scaly head burst from the treasure behind them. Thorin shouted and ran for the little ones, hands spread out to protect the youngest star. The dark child cowered away from him, covering his face with his hands. Smaug's jowls spread wide and he pounced, and Thorin shielded his eyes as the star vanished. The golden child screamed and his light gleamed brighter than the treasure hoard before it suddenly winked out. Fiery wings unleashed and encompassed the gold, melting it beneath dragon fire.

"Kili!"

Thorin staggered upright with a gasp. Memories flooded him: of starlight purer than any gem, and golden light brighter than the finest goblet. He fell to his knees and clutched his head, lamenting his folly.

_Fili…. Kili…. What have I done?_

"Thorin?"

Agedly, Thorin raised his head. Bilbo stood across from him, his face torn with grief.

"I… I found this. In the outer corridors. Smaug must have scattered it with the other coins when he tried to break into the forges."

Slowly Bilbo dropped the Arkenstone into Thorin's hands. "It's what you wanted, isn't it? From Fili and Kili?"

Devastated, Thorin bowed his head and wept.

"Thorin? Thorin, what is – Do you remember?"

"Leave me!" As quickly as he said it Thorin grabbed Bilbo's arm, pressing the Arkenstone into his hand. "Take it. Take its curse far from the mountain, and never let it enter my sight again!"

Bilbo paled and thrust it into his coat. "Then Fili and Kili are free to go?"

Thorin moaned and tore at his hair. "What have I done?"

"Thorin…" Biting his lip, Bilbo knelt beside him. "Thorin, everything that happened... I know it wasn't you. This … this … _sickness_ Balin spoke of; it was controlling you. You still have a chance to make things right."

Reddened eyes latched onto Bilbo and Thorin nodded mournfully. "Tell the others to prepare for battle," he requested. "If they are still willing to stand alongside me … I will not leave my cousins to fight alone."

Bilbo closed his eyes in relief and nodded. "About Fili and Kili…"

"Go," Thorin commanded. He swept to his feet and snapped the gold chains from his neck. "Speak to Balin at once."

Softer, he added, "I will take care of them."

* * *

He found Nori cursing under his breath, jamming one lockpick after another into the bolt on Kili's cell. The former thief scowled when Thorin drew near.

"Say what you like to me, but you'll not be condemning him again."

Agony lanced Thorin's heart and crushed his voice. "I'm going to return him to his brother."

Nori stepped back in surprise, then raised his voice in alarm. "I swore I'd follow you to the death, but if you've killed either of them I'll – "

"Nori. I'm setting him free," Thorin assured. "I'm taking him back to Fili."

Nori stammered and backed away. Brushing past him, Thorin shakily unlocked the cell and stepped inside. Days' worth of _cram_ had been scattered and left for the rats to gnaw. The water pitcher remained untouched. Kili lay curled on his side, one hand clenched around a piece of wood that had been picked apart until it resembled a beaver.

"Oh, Kili…" Tenderly Thorin swept the dark, listless hair from his nephew's face. He knelt and pressed a kiss to Kili's temple, wrapping a thousand unspoken apologies into the gesture. Gently he gathered the lad into his arms, terrified at his frailty.

"Thorin…." Nori hovered, uncertain at sudden change.

"I beg your forgiveness," Thorin rasped.

Ponderously, Nori backed away from the door. Thorin had lost something from each of them; something which perhaps would never be reclaimed. He deserved no less. All that he begged for was that Fili and Kili would live to forgive him.

Kili breathed threadily; a thrush starved for love, dying from a lonely heart. Thorin longed to fill the emptiness with promises of hope and laughter.

Only one person could offer these things to Kili.

Fili looked up languidly as footsteps approached his cell. His gaze darkened when he saw Thorin, but the color left his face when he saw the his brother.

"Kili…? Kili! _Kili! Kili!_"

Raw, bleeding hands thrust between the bars and Fili strained against them, clinging to his brother's sleeve.

"Please, Thorin, _please! _Let me have him, just for a moment! Please, do not take him from me!"

"Open the door," Thorin whispered hoarsely.

Swiftly Nori took the key and jammed it into the lock, fumbling in his haste. Before Fili could rush out Thorin stepped inside, laying Kili down in the safe arms of his brother. Fili sobbed and fell to his knees, kissing the ashen brow and washing away grimy streaks with tears of his own. He seized Kili's clammy hands, massaging strength back into them as he pleaded for his brother to wake.

"Nori, please, can you get me some water?"

To hear the pleading strain in Fili's voice was more than Thorin could bear. His nephews had been warriors, once: resilient and courageous and faultless in their resolve. Thorin had taken all of that away from them. He had broken his soldiers.

Hurriedly Nori complied, and his eyes shone with pity as Fili babbled to his brother, splashing water over Kili's face and neck and begging him to open his eyes. He kissed the dark brow again and again, rocking his brother and weeping when Kili did not respond.

"Get Oin," Thorin said hoarsely. Nori ran.

"Don't take him," Fili begged, fear straining his eyes when Thorin shifted. "He can't stand to be alone."

Thorin's heart was torn in twain and it bled from his eyes in great, salty drops. "I will not take him from you again."

Fili keened in pain and clutched Kili to himself, dragging his fingers through the limp, dark locks. Oin shoved his way inside and cast Thorin a furious glance before crouching beside the boys.

"Now, lad, don't carry on so. Your brother has lived through worse."

"He's not – he can't – I can't lose him, Oin!"

Thorin had to turn away. His shoulders bowed in regret and he sobbed into his hands, unable to bear the horror of what he had done. A sturdy hand held him steady and he raised his eyes, ashamed to see the gleam of understanding in Dwalin's gaze.

"Welcome back, Thorin."

He deserved no such greeting. "Tell those who will follow me, to ready the charge," Thorin whispered. He shook his head. "If I must go alone, it will be no more than what I deserve."

"We'll stand beside you, each and every one," Dwalin swore.

"You owe me no such loyalty."

"Will he live?" Fili plaintively asked behind them. "Oin, is he … is he going to be okay?"

"In time," Oin promised. He glanced sideways at Thorin. "Don't let go of him until then, lad."

Fili gasped and tearfully shook his head. "Never! I won't ever let him go!"

Wretchedly, Thorin pulled himself away. "Keep them safe," he begged Oin. "Tell them… tell them I'm sorry. Tell them…" _Tell them I love them._

Oin watched him carefully, guessing his heart's intent.

"They'll know."


End file.
